


My Duty Comes First

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [23]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Arthur makes the tough choice.





	

MacCready was surprised to feel chapped lips on his. Arthur Maxson stood with Final Judgement beside them as he deepened the kiss.  Nora had called for the Brotherhood’s aid as part of their treaty to help take out the Mirelurk queen at the Castle.  As Nora’s longtime companion, MacCready  followed.

“What are we do.. doing?” His voice shook but his limbs used the excess adrenaline to strip Arthur out of his coat. 

The younger man grunted as he tossed MacCready’s hat on top of the battle coat.  He said nothing as he continued to strip the clothes off of the sniper’s body.  Several other soldiers had followed their lead and were steps ahead of them. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

MacCready said nothing until both of Arthur’s hands rested on his shoulders. “RJ?”

Something sparked in the back of his mind at Arthur’s voice.  And for a moment, he could believe that the man in front of him hadn’t changed since the Capital. That his ideals were the same. 

That he was the same man he fell in love with.

“No, I don’t want you to stop.”  His  voice came out in a harsh pant before Arthur kissed him again.

 

 

By daybreak, Arthur had gathered his clothes as MacCready slept.  He stared down at the man he’d had feelings for since his deathclaw incident.  He kissed the sniper’s lax hand before he turned away to return to his duties.


End file.
